Olympian Gods
The Olympian Gods are the rulers of the world of Ancient Greece in Hercules. They are divine immortals who control the forces of nature. They are related to the older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are now twelve major deities who rule over the country, the Olympians, all of whom are under the absolute rule of Zeus, god of the sky. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. List of the Olympian Gods * Zeus - King of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. God of the Sky, justice, and lightning. Son of Cronus, husband of Hera, and father of Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hercules. * Hera - Queen of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. Goddess of Marriage and Womanhood. Daughter of Cronus, wife of Zeus, and mother of Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hercules. * Poseidon - God of the Sea. Son of Cronus, husband of Amphitrite, and father of Triton and Otus. * Hades - Lord of the Dead and God of the Underworld. Son of Cronus, ex-husband of Demeter, and father of Persephone and Dionysus. * Demeter - Goddess of the Food Earth, Harvest, Fruits, Flowers, Nature, and the Seasons. Daughter of Cronus, ex-wife of Hades, and mother of Persephone And Dionysus. * Hestia - Goddess of the Hearth and Family. Daughter of Cronus. * Apollo - Prince of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. God of the Sun and Music. Son of Zeus and Hera, and twin brother of Artemis. * Artemis - Princess of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. Goddess of the Wild and Moon, Daughter of Zeus and Hera, and twin sister of Apollo. * Aphrodite - Princess of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. Goddess of Love and Beauty. Daughter of Zeus and Hera, fiance of Hephaestus, and mother of Cupid. * Ares - Prince of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. God of War and founder of Sparta. Son of Zeus and Hera, and father of Phobos And Deimos. * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom, and founder of Athens. Daughter of Zeus and Hera. * Hephaestus - God of the Fire and the forge. Fiance of Aphrodite and father of Cupid. * Hermes - God of Travelers Thieves and Messenger of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. * Dionysus - God of Wine Parties Merriment and Celebrations Son of Hades and Demeter. List of the Minor Gods * Aurora - Goddess of the Dawn. * Amphitrite - Queen and Goddess of the seas, and a sea nymph. Wife of Poseidon and mother of Triton and Otus. * Boreas - Bringer of Winter, and God of the Winds and cold North Wind. * Cupid -God of love and passion, whose duty is to make others fall in love. Son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, and husband of Psyche. * Eileithyia - Goddess of childbirth. * Erebus - God of darkness. * Fates - The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of Gods and mortals. * Hebe - Goddess of youth. * Iris - Goddess of the Rainbow. * Morpheus - God of dreams and sleep. Older brother of Phantasos. * Muses - Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heros. * Narcissus - God of vanity. * Nike - Goddess of victory. * Persephone - Goddess of the Spring. Daughter of Hades and Demeter. * Phantasos - God of dreams and nightmares. Younger brother of Morpheus. * Psyche - Goddess of love. Wife of Cupid. * Trivia - God of trivia, trivial information, and when three roads meet. * Triton - Messager and God of the seas. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. List of the Demigods * Charon - Ferryman for dead souls, and sends the souls across the River Stygian for the price of a Drachma. * Cherubs - Helpers of Cupid and servants of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. * Circe - Enchantress, sorceress, and demigoddess of magic. * Fear and Terror - Giant moronic Greek Gods of fear (Fear) and terror (Terror). Sons of Ares. * Hecate - Demigoddess of witchcraft, magic, and the Night. She is also a Titan. Daughter of Gaia. * Hercules - Prince of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. He is a true hero. Son of Zeus and Hera and husband of Megara. * Megara - Princess of the Olympian Gods and Mount Olympus. Wife of Hercules. * Nemesis - Demigoddess of vengeance and the Head of the Infernal Retribution Service (IRS). * Orpheus - Demigod, Singer, and Teen Idol. Son of Apollo. * Otus - Greek aquatic demigod. Son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Physical Appearance The Olympian gods and goddesses are human in appearance with above average height and an aura of divinity emitting from their body; also, they possess a wide range of skin and hair color. Powers & Abilities The Olympians Gods and Goddesses are very powerful beings that possess abilities such as: near omnipotence, immortality, superhuman strength, shape-shifting, teleportation, and omnipresence. The Deities also possess energy based abilities, such as magic abilities and energy projection. They are basically omnipotence, being capable of life-giving to objects or giving supernatural powers to who don't possess it with ease. However, unlike in myth, their superhuman physical capabilities seems much restricted (possibly). Some deities will have abilities related to their specific domain. Poseidon has control over water, and Apollo having control over the sun. Weakness: Magic can harm them; also, they can't break through magic chains. Trivia *In original Greek mythology, most, if not all the Olympian gods and goddesses, were related in one form or another, such as Athena and Ares being children of Zeus, and husband and wife Zeus and Hera actually being brother and sister. With the exception of recognizing Ares and Athena being brother and sister, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades being brothers, these blood relations are seemingly disregarded in the Disney interpretations. The gods and goddesses' penchant for infidelity, another recurring motif in Olympian mythology, is also disregarded for obvious reasons. *A lot of the gods and goddesses are portrayed as being much more benevolent in the movie than in the original myths, especially Hera and Zeus. Conversely, Hades is portrayed as being more malevolent than in the myths. External links *Olympian Gods from Disney Wikia *Olympian Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Olympian Gods Category:Males Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Characters